Butterflies
by The Grimreaper PT
Summary: spike/willow willow is having recurring dreams


Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in this story though if you are trying to get rid of spike I'll take him willingly.  
Author's notes- this storey takes place half way through season four spike is back from LA and has a chip in his head. Oz is long gone and willow is having recurring dreams.  
  
Butterflies  
  
Willow woke from her sleep and looked around her, then she realised that it had been a dream, again. She hated waking up from these dreams; she wanted to live in her dream world, without having to face reality. The reality was that Oz had left her and ever since she couldn't stop thinking about someone else.  
At first she had let her thoughts become full of Oz but that had made her depressed, she hated being down especially in front of her friends. More recently she had started thinking about the someone else. He was not the obvious choice, in fact if anyone else heard about the dreams they would think her insane. Sure they were friends, well kind off, he helped her and Buffy if they paid him and he would talk to them sometimes but that was about it. She didn't even know why she had become so obsessed with him, it was stupid.  
As the door opened Spike looked up, disappointed to learn that it was only Harmony, Why hadn't she ever taken the hint? He hated having her around; She was there every time he turned round. Even after he had staked her she had come back to him. Unfortunately that sodding Gem had saved her, he shuddered at the memory, not only had he risked his life and limb (limb anyway) going to LA to retrieve it he had come back without it only to receive the chip from those Nancy boy soldiers. Harmony was sitting on the floor now fiddling with the CD player. He so wished she was someone else. Then the song came on. Normally he would tell her to turn it off but he was too caught up in the familiar images of the Red head he couldn't stop thinking about.  
  
All you gotta do is walk and pass me by,  
Don't acknowledge my smile when I try to say hello to you.  
All you gotta do is not answer my calls when I'm trying to get through,  
To keep me wondering why,  
When all I can do is sigh,  
I just wanna touch you.  
  
Willow pressed play on her tape player hoping that she would fall asleep again. The first verse came and faded as she floated off inside her head. As the chorus played Spike closed his eyes while he was sucked into her thoughts.  
  
I just wanna touch and kiss,  
And I wish that I could be with you tonight,  
You give my Butterflies inside, inside and I.  
  
Willow opened her eyes to find herself outside his door; from inside she could hear the song. She opened the door to find Harmony standing in her way. With one smooth movement willow brought a stake from her bag and then there was only her and spike, Alone.  
  
All I gotta say is I must be dreaming, can't be real.  
You're not here with me but I can feel you near me.  
  
When spike opened his eyes he could see all of this, and he walked over to willow, he held her head and gently kissed her lips. Both of them taking in the music around them.  
  
I caress you; let you taste us, just so blissful listen.  
I would give you anything baby.  
Just make my dreams come true.  
Oh baby you give me butterflies.  
  
Willow awoke to see Buffy standing over her with a confused look on her face. "You were singing in your sleep" Buffy told her. Willow was shocked she only hoped she wouldn't start talking in her sleep. Spike awoke to find that unfortunately it had all been a dream Harmony was still there as annoying as ever and the song was still playing.   
  
You give me Butterflies inside, inside and I.  
  
Buffy clicked off the tape played and got into bed. But she could see that there was something wrong with willow. "What's the matter?" she asked her friend but willow gave no reply. She just took a stake from the dresser and placed it into her bag. "Will?" Buffy asked but she had already left. Buffy sat in silence as she heard her Friend walking down the hall humming  
  
I just wanna touch and kiss,  
I wish that I could be with you tonight  
You give me Butterflies inside, inside and I.  
  
As Willow reached Spike's crypt he could feel her there, a smile creped across his face, she was finally here. Harmony stood up and looked behind her to see what he was smiling at but there was nothing there. Outside willow stopped in front of the door until she could hear the chorus this was her cue just like her dreams.  
  
I just wanna touch and kiss,  
I wish that I could be with you tonight  
You give me Butterflies inside, inside and I  
  
Willow opened the door and there he was, but there was something she had to do first, she reached into her bag and moving to the music reduced Harmony to a pile of dust on the floor. Spike was impressed he had seen it over and over for weeks but now it had finally happened. As they came together the song ended.  
  
If you would take my hand, Baby I would show you,  
Guide you to the light baby.  
If you would be my love, Baby I will love you, love you  
'Till the end of time.  
I just wanna touch and kiss,  
I wish that I could be with you tonight  
You give me Butterflies inside, inside and I. 


End file.
